The Alexander SAGA Part 1 & 2
by Angelthebrownfox
Summary: my story has begun.


((INTRO))  
>it was night time when this happen, A teenage fox about the age of 15 ran across a heavy land of grass with a bag held to his back and his face covered with a cloak. the young boy avoid the guards passing them without being noticed, even if the guards knew if his presents the boy would be too swift for them to chase after. he knew the land well, so well might as call him a assassin or thief, but he was not that nor a normal towns person. holding his bag closer to him he wanted to escape, finding a freedom and leaving forever. no matter what his mind was made up and on forward with his wish. after a long travel passing towns, grass lands and guards he came across a wall, the final thing before reaching his freedom. the wall stood 25 yards up and went for miles, so going around was not an option but to climb it. as he approach the well he uncovers his face from the cloak and looks up, staring at the wall and looks back where he came from. "soon... I will finally be free..." he spoke quietly. looking through his bag; he takes out a grapple hooked and swings it over the wall and secures it well. "well.. here goes nothing..." right before he pull himself up his tail is pulled down and he gasp downing out a blade about to strike whom had hold him by his tail. "WHO GOES..." he stops and see a much younger boy holding his tail... he lets go of the rope and in his face showed shame. the small fox whom was holding his tail spoke "b-big brother... d-don't go" holding on his brother tail tightly. the older brother draws down his blade and said to his younger brother, "Ramses, I cant go on with father's orders... I have dreams of being free". his little brother response scared "Alexander.. big brother enough of this foolish day dream, you're to be the king of The Land Of Freedom". Alexander looks at his brother Ramses and gives him a hug. "Ramses, I want you to be king, and lead this land like our father had, I never wanted to be king, my soul runs free.. I don't want to spend the rest of my life trap under these walls". his brother interrupt him "but we have everything here, no need to go on the outside world, it fill with evil people". Alexander gives a bad look when hear evil people "Ramses the world is fill with good people as well... and i want to be the one who makes this place a peaceful one, Ramses take care of mother and father, tell them i love them and i will return one day". Ramses looks up at him tearing slowly "big brother... be safe... and remember this will always be your home". as Alexander Grabs his rope and his final words to his little brother "Ramses, if you ever have a son, will you name him Angel... Angel the brown fox, and I'll name my first son Light, farewell my brother.. I'll miss you" he climbs the rope and jumps over the wall and sets his new life. Ramses look up at the wall for a while after his brother left and then heads back to the kingdom. "I'll miss you too big brother... Alexander the fox"...<p>

(( PART 1 ))

"Day one, I'm finally on the other side of my home land.. the land of freedom. mother.. father... Ramses, they're the only people I miss so far. I didn't think this through, but I have not even start my long wanted journey. I want to be a warrior, the greatest warrior who ever lived! and I must head to Eco City, where evil lurks and the best way to prove myself what I can accomplish with my own hands. but now I must try to travel as much now before night time." Alexander closes his journal and continues his way east. with his cloak covering him making him look like an thief, and after over hearing the few town's people about the disappearance of the prince. it was well known search parties where sent out to find him, but he had no intention of returning home so soon, he was forces to travel through the forest. where usually everyone gets lost... DUH. walking through unknown land to him, he was lost deep inside wondering which is the way is the exit. Alexander takes out his compass and find that the reading pointed the north was everywhere, doom and no where to go, he was everything but scared. he calmly wears his cloak and walk on forward. "well adventure is adventure, it does not matter where I go, why step I take is my lead to my journey of everything" he said to himself. after hours night came and still stuck in the forest.. duh no one leaves the forest in the first night. the young fox set up camp in a open field that he found, which meant he was in the middle of it all. the camp had everything, a tent, fire, a bite to eat, and a view of the lovely stars. serving himself a small bowl of steam carrots Alexander starts eating and looks up at the stars and prays, "thank you god for giving me such view of you stars, where i live the lights are bright the these lovely diamonds in the sky are not to be seen, I give you thanks for everything you have giving me. As I left my family please do forgive... but I made this choice to be with you land you created, I beg you to take care of my family and the people of the world. and I ask for one thing, give me a sign that will change my life... forever.

he finishes his prayer, consumes his supper and set out the fire and lays on a rock to see the stars. never in his life he seen so many stars at one point. he closes his eye and thinks, knowing he left home, his hunted down that might take him back home, and he is lost in a forest. "All I want is... a sign" he said to himself. he climbs down the rock, heads to the tent... *BOOOOOOM!* with a gasp Alexander looks up and find that the stars fled the sky and only two light remain. one was white and the other was a dark blue. the only thing he could be is watch as both only stood there, but he well notice those stars where something more then lights. after a minute or two of looking up, the sky had return the stars back. with his ear perked up listening, he hear that the two light where talk to one another, it was too hard to listen. when all of a sudden... he heard some words clearly saying "roar... of... TIME!" the dark blue light shouted a bean of light targeting the white light as it tried to flee form it. "OK time to hide" said Alexander, but as he fled he began running so slow as he reach his stuff and got under the trees. sudden the the speed went back to normal. he yell "What on heavens was that". looking up back, as the two light swarm each other quickly. parking his ear up and hears words form the same dark blue light "spacial REND!"... a wave that rends the view of everything swift out destroying everything around. "what I said a sign.. I meant something smaller" Alexander holding onto a tree seeing how the flat land slowly began having hills and his footing he was at moved.

After minutes of just light fighting the bright white light blast itself so bright everything went white and nothing can be viewed. covering his eyes. the fox could no longer stand this forest and only wanted to head out... with class. the bright light dimmed and Alexander's finally view of the two light where the white one fly across the sky to the mountains and no longer at site, the dark blue light flowed after, peace returned. "that's it I'm not spending another moment in this forest" Alexander rush to his stuff and packed every until he notice a light over his head. he looks round and spots a little orb of light falling down and lands right next to him. he takes a look at the light dimming quickly. thinking it was only a stone he picks it up... As he holds the orb with both his hands the light absorbs light from Alexander. now scared.. he only look how the light Absorb light form him, and then stopped. he was unharmed. as he look at the orb, nothing went through his mind but to believe that other light drop it. he realize it too. "that other light made it's final move... to save... you little guy" he look at the light carefully. "don't worry, if its the last time you see the light, I'll protect you". Alexander holds the little light orb in his hands as he watch over to the stars and said "is this the sign... god?"

((our hero finds himself with a light that was dropped by the heavens, but what does the light do or what is it doing here. soon Alexander will realize what happen when the little light orb absorb part of his life out.)))

"I see this small light orb in my hands, It feels like its made out of glass, but it looks like a shiny pointy star. as my palms touch its cold surface, i fell like this light has life... After the night sky calmed, this light become in front of me,I ask myself ;Is this the sign god? my days traveling the world to become the greatest warrior has begun, but I stand here looking at this light the fell from the sky. it's a lot smaller from the other two, is this small orb a baby? after a while, I made my choice of bring this light with me. still what did it do when I first touch it, I feel like something of me enter the orb; careful I must therefore i will carry it in my bag and not touch it."

-Alexander

day finally rose above the mountains, slowly the sky was warm red. Alexander woke up early to look his surroundings after what happen last night, he what he saw was true. the flat field now had hills and some trees look now young again. "Spacial Rend, did that cost a alternation of the land so now it has hills?" asked Alexander to himself. as he look at the trees spouts. "roar of time alters the lifespan of these trees so their young again". Alexander now stand on a chaotic vortex of time space continuum manipulation, he soon packed up and left that area.

taking the path where the spout trees laid, a possible exit of the forest was led to believed. remembering how he got lost in the forest, Alexander must plan another way to avoid the kings guards so he wont get taken back to the land of freedom. so his new rule was no entering forest to avoid capture. the young tree did lead the fox out of the maze. after two hours of long walk he made it out. "wow sure not planing to go back" said to himself. near by was the same town he left while the king's troops where hunting him down, this time he went to have a look and see what had happen. the whole small town was heard with voices of despair and sorrow. "THE FUTURE KING WENT Missing" yelled everyone, "was he kidnapped by a bounty hunter or killed". while the talk went through quickly Alexander; hiding his face a bit so he is unseen goes to a near shop.

There he made purchases of food and important equipment, the shop keeper had a close eye on Alex. "how much would it be?" Alexander asked place his stuff on the counter, "well looking at it you seem you'll be traveling, is that right my boi?" shopkeeper replied. Alex becomes uneasy after being asked, "uhm yes, I'm heading to Eco city". the shopkeeper looks confused "wait... on the other side of the world?", Alexander looked at the man... "uhm... the other side?. the man pulls out a map of the planet "behold, the great lands of this planet. here the land of freedom and you destination is here" the shopkeeper points a land across the sea. Alex see how far his travel will truly be "so.. how am I going to cross the sea?" he sorrows. the shopkeeper smiles " oh don't worry, take a plane over the waters, just travel north about two days, there a small air port."

"is there no other way through?" Alex asked. "sadly no my boi, the storm will be too harsh to travel by sea, air is the only way. Alexander paid and left, and headed north. holding a paper in his hands that read "ask for James Watson or his son Derek Watson".


End file.
